Sznur dylatacyjny
by euphoria814
Summary: Kiedy pierwszy raz Rodney używa liny, tak naprawdę nie mogą związać napastnika. / slash/ BDSM/McShep
**betowała cudowna okularnicaM :***

* * *

Kiedy pierwszy raz Rodney używa liny, tak naprawdę nie mogą związać napastnika. Stworzenie wygląda na humanoidalne, ale ma nieparzystą liczbę rąk. Założenie kajdanek nie jest możliwe, a mają tylko opaski. A John nie chce się zastanawiać ile zacisków muszą użyć, żeby obcy przestał być niebezpieczny.

Napadł na nich, gdy tylko podeszli bliżej do ich wioski i podejrzewa, że to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie. Koleś jest jednak narwany, a przed nimi jeszcze daleka droga, jeśli chcą odstawić więźnia bezpiecznie do swoich.

Rodney ku jego zaskoczeniu zaczyna potrząsać głową, gdy Ronon używa liny. A potem zabiera ją z rąk Dexa i z westchnieniem nakłada pierwsze węzły, które są jednocześnie eleganckie jak i pewne. John patrzy na niego z fascynacją, bo Rodney wydaje się całkiem pochłonięty swoim zadaniem, a z jego twarzy bije satysfakcja, której nie widział już tam dawno. Od pewnego czasu jajogłowi nie dokonują nowych odkryć i McKay chodzi z ramionami lekko zwieszonymi, jakby uważał, że jego życie się już skończyło. To przyjemne widzieć go nareszcie szczęśliwego. Nawet jeśli radość sprawia mu opakowanie obcego jak szynki na Wielkanoc.

Teyla marszczy brwi, ale jeśli ma jakiś komentarz na końcu języka, zachowuje go dla siebie.

Obcy próbuje się rozplątać, co mu się nie udaje. Nie żeby John miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Rodney nie robi nigdy niczego połowicznie.

Kiedy w końcu mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę, że się nie uwolni, wydaje z siebie szereg warknięć, które są chyba przekleństwami. John uśmiecha się do niego wrednie.

Kilka godzin późnej wracają do wrót z plecakami pełnymi urządzeń. Rodney zachowuje się tak, jakby święta przyszły wcześniej, a obcy z pięcioma rękami machają im na pożegnanie. Może nie znają ich języka i uważają innego aparatu do wymowy, jednak wyglądają prawie jak oni. Pomijając trzy dodatkowe dłonie. Równie mocno co oni również nienawidzą Widm.

ooo

Kiedy Rodney ponownie używa lin, w zasadzie jest to niespodzianka. Atozjanie zapraszają ich na jeden ze swoich sławnych festiwali na kontynencie. Lecą tam skoczkami, a John pozwala nawet kilku marines się upić. W końcu mają wychodne. Rodney siedzi przy ognisku, starając się nie rzucać za bardzo w oczy, bo tutejsze dzieciaki z jakichś powodów go uwielbiają. Może przegania je nie dość skutecznie. Albo wiedzą, że McKay tak naprawdę to wiele krzyku, ale mało ruchu. Jeden z dorosłych plecie coś, co wygląda jak huśtawka i między brwiami Rodneya pojawia się głęboka zmarszczka.

John prawie słyszy;

\- Źle – wypowiedziane przez Rodneya, ale dźwięki muzyki wszystko zagłuszają.

McKay jednak zabiera liny z rąk faceta i zaczyna jego pracę od podstaw. Jest zaskakująco sprawny w swoim rzemiośle. Węzły układają się równo, są idealne, doskonałe jak wszystko, co Rodney kiedykolwiek stworzył. Lina w jego dłoniach staje się niemal żywa, a wiązania są pewne. Nie mija wiele czasu, gdy powstaje kosz na dwóch sznurkach, coś w czym Teyla będzie mogła huśtać Torrena, ponieważ niemowlę nie wypadnie. Starsze dzieci jednak z łatwością przekształcą to w coś bardziej odpowiedniego dla siebie.

Lorne i Ronon pomagają zawiesić na gałęziach huśtawkę i Rodney przez całe dwie sekundy wydaje się naprawdę zadowolony z siebie dopóki dzieciaki nie zaczynają go okrążać. Potem już tylko się ogania, chociaż John jest pewien, że jego ręka nie raz i nie dwa sięgnęła po czekoladę ukrytą w kurtce.

A potem muszą wracać na Atlantydę i orientuje się nagle, że gapił się na McKaya dobrą godzinę.

ooo

Kiedy zostają napadnięci po raz kolejny i Teyla bierze w niewolę dwóch ludzi, Ronon się nawet nie waha, gdy wręcza linę McKayowi. To jakoś stało się oczywiste, że Rodney jest tym, który wiąże ludzi. I kiedy ta myśl zagnieżdża się w głowie Johna, nie potrafi jej wyrzucić. Dręczy go to, ponieważ McKay nie wygląda na marynarza. Dostatecznie długo narzekał na to, że jest otoczony wodą, aby dla wszystkich stało się jasne, że Rodney jest stworzeniem lądowym. A jednak to jak operuje liną wskazuje na jego obycie z nią.

Jako naukowiec raczej preferował kable – a przynajmniej tak wyobrażał sobie ich John.

McKay jednak plącze sznurek wokół nadgarstków mężczyzn w ten sposób, że nawet przy wielogodzinnej przechadzce nadal mają krążenie w dłoniach. Nie, żeby John się przejmował – w końcu strzelali do Teyli i są miejscowymi opryszkami. Jednak to fakt i to fascynuje go do tego stopnia, że gdy Ronon wręcza łobuzów miejscowemu szefowi wioski, zapewniając faceta, że nie chcą nagrody, John odwraca się do Rodneya i mówi;

\- Znasz się na linach, McKay. Kto by się spodziewał?

To zwykłe retoryczne pytanie, ale Rodney czerwieni się odrobinę i to wzbudza jego podejrzenia. McKay zawsze odpowiadał na komplementy, a jego uwaga jest pochwałą – jedyną na jaką jest go stać. Jego drużyna jednak dobrze go zna.

McKay wstydzi się również niewielu rzeczy. Głównie związanych z rodziną czy sobą samym. Jak każdy, kto nie lubi ujawniania czegokolwiek ze swojej przeszłości, a to sprawia, że John jest tylko bardziej ciekawy. I obserwuje uważnie Rodneya, gdy ten bawi się ściągaczem swojej kurtki czy nawet wiąże buty. W wykonaniu McKaya nawet ta ostatnia czynność jest niemal dziełem sztuki.

Przez lata sądził, że mężczyzna bawił się tak długo ze sznurówkami, bo bał się, że jego buty rozwiążą się podczas misji i zostanie z tyłu. Jednak Rodney po prostu lubił to robić, jakby go to uspokajało. Jakby stanowiło umiejętność, której nie chciał zapomnieć. Albo uaktywniała wspomnienia, które chciał, aby powracały.

I może ma trochę obsesję, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widział Rodneya takiego.

ooo

Kiedy McKay dostaje do rąk liny kolejny raz, nie do końca jest to sznurek. John wpada w pułapkę i daje się ogłuszyć. Ronon wyśledza bandę do jaskini, w której go przetrzymują, ale napastnicy są w przewadze liczebnej, więc należy działać szybko, zanim wrócą.

Związali go jakimś cholernym kablem i nóż Ronona wydaje z siebie jęczący dźwięk, gdy prześlizguje się po metalowej powierzchni, prawie zahaczając o jego nadgarstek. John nie wie do końca dlaczego to jest takie ważne, ale nie potrafi się ruszyć. Leży na brzuchu ze skrępowanymi za plecami dłońmi, a na domiar tego jego nogi są również spętane. Jego broń jest poza jego zasięgiem i nie ma pojęcia czy ci ludzie chcieli ich zabić czy sprzedać nie wiadomo komu.

To nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy jest w niewoli, ale to nigdy nie stawało się normalne. A teraz iskierki paniki zaczynają przebijać się przez jego zwykłą stoicką fasadę, bo czas mija, a Dex nie daje sobie rady z tym kablem. Jego zespół może zostać w każdej chwili przyłapany, a wtedy na Atlantydzie nie wiedzieliby nawet co się z nimi stało. Nikt nie szukałby ich poza tą planetą, a jest pewien, że banda podróżowała z wrót do wrót i bardzo szybko by ich przenieśli, jeśli nie zamierzali zabić na miejscu.

Rodney warczy coś niewyraźnego i odpycha od niego Ronona, który naciął już jego skórę w dwóch miejscach. John ma to jednak w nosie, bo muszą się stąd jak najszybciej wynosić.

\- Spokojnie Sheppard – mówi McKay, swoim tonem pełnym stoicyzmu.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu pierwszy raz od kilku godzin bierze głębszy wdech. McKay kładzie jedną dłoń na jego ramieniu, jakby chciał dać mu oparcie i to działa. Rozluźnia się jak nigdy wcześniej i kabel przestaje się zaciskać boleśnie wokół jego nadgarstków.

\- Zaraz cię uwolnię – obiecuje i John mu wierzy.

Nie tylko dlatego, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego, ale również ponieważ McKay jest genialny, jeśli chodzi o węzły i liny. Nie wiedział nawet jakie to ważne, dopóki jedna z jego dłoni nie zostaje uwolniona. Nie pamięta dokładnie kiedy ostatnio czuł taką radość, ale przełyka głośno ślinę.

Rodney mówi do niego cały czas, szarpiąc się z kablem, który trzeba rozplątać, bo rozcięcie go jest niemożliwe. I kiedy w końcu jego nogi stają się wolne, McKay podaje mu dłoń, a on pozwala się podnieść i nawet poprawić swoja kurtkę. Rodney ogląda go z każdej strony i ta troska jest dziwna. McKay nigdy dotąd nie dotykał go w ten sposób, ale to daje mu taki spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, że wszystkie żarty więzną mu w gardle. Milczy więc nawet, kiedy Rodney ogląda jego poranione nadgarstki, a między jego brwiami pojawia się nieprzyjemna zmarszczka.

McKay podaje mu jego karabin i uśmiecha się do niego lekko, co też jest dziwne.

\- Dobra, dokopmy tym dupkom – dodaje jeszcze Rodney i tak, to jest język, który on i Ronon rozumieją.

ooo

Keller pochyla się nad jego nadgarstkami, nacierając je antyseptykiem i to cholernie piecze. Nie wiedział nawet, że rany są tak głębokie. Nie potrafi też oderwać od nich wzroku, bo odcinają się mocno na tle jego skóry. Miał wiele blizn, ale te nacięcia sprawiają, że coś zaciska się wokół jego gardła. Samo wspomnienie tego jak bardzo bezbronny był nim pojawiła się reszta jego zespołu sprawia, że Keller przerywa, źle rozumiejąc sytuację.

\- Przepraszam, że tak boli, ale muszę to odkazić. Mogę dać panu, pułkowniku, coś na ból – proponuje lekarka.

Ale on odmawia jak zawsze. Ból jest czymś, co trzyma go w pionie i pozwala mu pamiętać, że żyje. Potrafi sobie z nim poradzić. Zawsze sobie radził.

Jednak uczucie bezbronności to inna sprawa. Przełyka ciężko ślinę, gdy Keller zakrywa w końcu rany białym bandażem, sprawiając tylko, że staje się ich bardziej świadom. I kiedy kładzie się tej nocy do łóżka, bardzo długo nie może zasnąć.

ooo

Jest środek nocy, gdy decyduje się w końcu wstać. Przewracał się z boku na bok, starając się zapomnieć, ale cały czas czuje dotyk Rodneya na ramieniu. Może wyobraźnia płata mu figle, ale chyba nareszcie wie w czym tkwi tajemnica związana z linami. Dlaczego McKay jest w tym, aż tak dobry. Istnieje niewielki procent szans, że się myli. Rodney jednak się zarumienił, a to stanowi w głowie Johna niepodważalny dowód.

Wiedział też jak go uspokoić.

Kiedy puka do kwater McKaya, ten nawet nie udaje, że spał. Spogląda na niego dłuższą chwilę, nie prosząc go, aby usiadł, ale John i tak zajmuje jedno z krzeseł, ponieważ jego kolana się poddają od dobrych kilku minut. Jest roztrzęsiony i to chyba widać. Rodney wyciąga dłoń w jego stronę, naprawdę powoli. Tak, aby w każdej chwili mógł powiedzieć nie. Ręka jednak ląduje na jego przedramieniu i pozostaje tam, a John bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Spokojnie. Jesteś tutaj – mówi Rodney cicho.

John ma ochotę się roześmiać. Nie wie nawet dlaczego tutaj przyszedł, ale jego pierś unosi się i opada tak równomiernie, jakby jego organizm reagował na słowa McKaya zanim jego umysł je pojął. To jest w pewien sposób szalone, ale nie mogą być normalni po tym, co widzieli w tej galaktyce.

\- Jesteś bezpieczny – ciągnie dalej Rodney i John wypuszcza z płuc długo powstrzymywane powietrze.

Chce spytać co sprawia, że McKay sądzi, że chciał usłyszeć te słowa, ale nadal nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie głosu. Rodney jednak nie naciska. Nie pyta dlaczego John przyszedł do niego w środku nocy. Zerka jednak na łóżko dość wymownie.

\- Chcesz zostać tutaj na noc? – pyta Rodney, dając mu tym samym decyzję.

John ściąga po prostu przez głowę koszulkę z długim rękawem, która do tej pory osłaniała jego nadgarstki i wślizguje się pod pościel.

McKay śpi tej nocy w swoim fotelu.

ooo

Nie rozmawiają o tym. I John unika przychodzenia do laboratorium, a McKay nie naciska na niego, co jest tak nienormalne, że niemal czuje jak Teyla wwierca mu wzrok w tył głowy. Co gorsze Atozjanka nie ma żadnych problemów z tym, żeby patrzeć mu równie wymownie w twarz. A on nie wie co ma jej odpowiedzieć.

Trzy dni wcześniej przyszedł w środku nocy do McKaya ze wszystkich ludzi szukając… No właśnie nie wiedział czego. Jego nadgarstki zaczynały swędzieć, co oznaczało, że się goją. Nienawidził tego procesu, ale jednocześnie go kochał, ponieważ już niedługo cholerne bandaże miały pójść w niepamięć. Chociaż w tym jednym przypadku wiedział, że pozbycie się wspomnień nie będzie takie proste.

Wie, że McKay wiązał ludzi. Nie jest pewien czy dla swojej czy ich przyjemności. Może obu stronom sprawiało to satysfakcję. Nie jest natomiast pewien czy McKay ich ranił. Rodney wydawał mu się zawsze tak bezbronny, że niemal uaktywniał w nim instynkt macierzyński. Oczywiście nabrał żołnierskich przyzwyczajeń i krzepy podczas misji, ale to nie zmieniło jego. Nie miał mentalności zabójcy.

Wyobrażanie sobie Rodneya jak krępuje ludzi, by dać im kilka klapsów jest tak abstrakcyjne, że jego umysł się buntuje. Widział kilka filmików tego typu w życiu, ponieważ każdy musi chociaż zerknąć. To część nabierania doświadczenia. Jednak zawsze bawiły go dźwięki, które wydawali ci ludzie. Te komendy wypowiadane sztucznym tonem bez emocji. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Rodneya, który wchodził w rolę czyjegokolwiek Pana.

A jednak unika go, ponieważ spotkanie z McKayem oznaczać będzie rozpoczęcie rozmowy. I może boi się, że Rodney spyta go jak John się czuje, a on powie, że wariuje, bo nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić tego, że okłamuje McKaya. Może tak się działo, gdy spotkało się kogoś, komu się bezgranicznie ufało. A nie chciał kłamać. Chciał powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, a ostatnio lunatykował mu do łóżka. Przecież nie odezwał się ani słowem, więc może nawet, gdyby dostatecznie długo to wmawiał – uwierzyłby w to sam.

Wie jednak, że McKay oczekuje od niego więcej. A jednocześnie niczego od niego nie oczekuje. Jakoś potrafi czytać pomiędzy wierszami, bo Rodney daje mu potrzebną teraz przestrzeń.

Nie jest też za bardzo zaskoczony, gdy o czwartej nocy nie może zasnąć i jest tak wyczerpany, że ledwo sunie nogami, Rodney otwiera mu drzwi i kładzie go wprost do łóżka, gdzie dopiero jego oczy się zamykają. Czuje, że McKay ściąga mu koszulkę, ale to byłoby na tyle.

I kiedy budzi się rano, Rodney śpi z głową na własnym stole, a John spogląda na niego, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić.

\- McKay? – pyta niepewnie, ponieważ nie chce tym razem uciekać.

Raz to przeszło, ale wie, że powtarzanie błędów przy Rodneyu kończy się fatalnie.

McKay otwiera zaspane oczy i przez chwilę wpatruje się w niego, jakby nie wiedział co widzi.

\- Sheppard – odpowiada Rodney. – Wiesz, która godzina? – pyta konwersacyjnym tonem.

John milczy, nie wiedząc co powinien teraz zrobić. Leży w końcu w łóżku Rodneya, a ten wydaje się tym w ogóle nie przejmować, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna sprawa pod słońcem. Jakby to było jego miejsce.

Jego wzrok pada na obandażowane nadal nadgarstki i kiedy patrzy na Rodneya ponownie, McKay go uważnie obserwuje.

\- Nie podobają mi się – mówi i sam nie wie dlaczego.

To oczywiste, że rany są okropne. Pewnie zostaną kolejne blizny. A miał ich dostateczną ilość. Mógł na podstawie nich tylko streścić ich ważniejsze misje. Wiedział, że Rodneyowi również oberwało się kilkukrotnie, ale McKay przeważnie ukrywał się pod warstwami ubrań.

\- To oczywiste. Zostały zrobione wbrew twojej woli – odpowiada Rodney i John przełyka ciężko. – Powinieneś się jeszcze przespać – mówi mężczyzna, ale on potrząsa głową.

Rodney marszczy brwi i to jest chyba ten moment, w którym zaczną rozmawiać, więc John unosi się na łokciach.

\- Chyba rozgryzłem o co chodzi z linami – stwierdza.

\- Chyba? – pyta McKay i unosi brew.

\- Rozgryzłem o co chodzi z linami – powtarza John.

\- To dobrze, bo jeśli chcesz ode mnie czegokolwiek, będę żądał pewności w zamian – odpowiada McKay spokojnie.

Joohn czeka na jakieś pytania, ale one nie nadchodzą. W zamian za to Rodney obserwuje go uważnie. Milczą, a jednocześnie nie czuł się tak komfortowo od wielu dni. W końcu w jego głowie pojawia się myśl, całkiem zresztą klarowna.

\- Przepraszam, że cię unikałem – mówił i Rodney uśmiecha się do niego z dziwną aprobatą.

\- Zastanawiałem się czy wrócisz kiedykolwiek, John – odpowiada McKay. – Czy mylę się, zakładając, że nie masz żadnego doświadczenia? – pyta.

\- Czy za doświadczenie kwalifikuje się fakt, że byłem wielokrotnie przetrzymywany? – żartuje, ale Rodney patrzy na niego nadal intensywnie i nie wydaje się ani trochę rozbawiony.

\- Nie, ale sprawę, że bycie związanym będzie ci się dużo lepiej kojarzyło – obiecuje McKay, a jemu zasycha w ustach.

Przełyka resztki śliny, obserwując jak Rodney podnosi się z krzesła. McKay siada na łóżku, a materac ugina się pod ich ciałami z cichym skrzypnięciem, które jest jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju poza jego świszczącym oddechem. Mężczyzna z zaskakującą delikatnością unosi jego dłoń i przygląda się z bliska bandażowi, a potem patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

\- Czy nadal boli? – pyta cicho Rodney.

\- Łaskocze – odpowiada John. – Goją się.

Rodney kiwa głową w zrozumieniu.

\- Jennifer dała ci coś na to? – pyta McKay.

\- Nie lubię tabletek przeciwbólowych – przyznaje i źrenice Rodneya rozszerzają się delikatnie, jakby był tym dość zaskoczony.

\- Ból ci nie przeszkadza? – pyta McKay, a on potrząsa głową. Rodney nadal trzyma jego dłoń, masując kciukiem jej unerwioną część. Przyjemny dreszcz przechodzi wzdłuż jego ciała i McKay musiał wiedzieć co robi, bo w kącikach jego ust pojawia się lekki uśmieszek. – Zawsze unikasz proszków? – pyta dalej Rodney, ale tym razem nie czeka na jego odpowiedź. – Nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy czy jesteś masochistą? – rzuca tak po prostu. – To jest coś, co moglibyśmy sprawdzić, ale nie teraz. Po prostu zastanów się nad tym – mówi mu.

John nie może przestać wpatrywać się w jego oczy i zastanawia się czy Rodney zawsze miał tak błękitne tęczówki czy to skutek niedotlenienia mózgu. Nie wie kiedy brał ostatni wdech. Uchyla usta, gdy McKay kładzie jego dłoń ponad jego głową. Nie jest przyszpilona do łóżka, ale przekaz jest nader jasny.

\- Więc wiesz o co chodziło z linami i jesteś zainteresowany? Dobrze to odczytuję? Bo jeśli chcesz tylko, żebym cię uspokajał, aż sobie z tym poradzisz, nie mam z tym problemu – informuje go Rodney nagle.

John przełyka i czuje jak jego jabłko Adama się przemieszcza pod skórą. Jest nagle całkiem boleśnie świadom tego, że znajduje się w łóżku Rodneya w samych spodniach. Nie miał zwyczaju spać w bieliźnie. Pozwolił mu się rozebrać, a McKay teraz pyta go… W zasadzie nie wiedział nawet o co.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznaje, ponieważ sądził, że to będzie całkiem łatwe.

\- Jesteś zagubiony i byłeś wystraszony – wyjaśnia Rodney. – Możesz spać tutaj przez kilka dni. To minie. Kiedy rany znikną, powoli zaczniesz zapominać o bezbronności. Jeśli jednak chcesz, żebyśmy zgłębili razem tę część twojej natury, będę nawet bardziej niż szczęśliwy, aby pokazać ci wszystko, co wiem – dodaje.

\- Mojej natury – powtarza bezwiednie i Rodney nie mruga nawet okiem.

\- Widziałem jak mnie obserwowałeś, gdy wiązałem sznurówki. Jak podobało ci się to. Normalnie nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi, dopóki nie chce sprawdzić jakie to uczucie – ciągnie dalej McKay. – To nie jest coś, czym się specjalnie chwalę, ale kiedy spytałeś, wiedziałem, że kiedyś się dowiesz. Nigdy nie zostawiasz niczego od tak. I bardzo mnie ciekawiło, co zrobisz – dodaje.

A John nie jest do końca pewien co zrobi, bo uczucie bezbronności nie kojarzy mu się z niczym przyjemnym. Teraz to wyłącznie strach i to nie tylko o siebie samego. I to wszystko miesza się ze wspomnieniem dotyku McKaya – kojącego i tak bardzo osadzającego go w rzeczywistości. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak realny i tak świadomy. Jeśli jednak Rodney chciał go związać, nie był do końca pewien czy to dobry pomysł.

\- Co zrobisz, John? – pyta McKay.

\- Nie wiem. Wiem, że wolisz pewność, ale nie wiem – odpowiada, zastanawiając się czy już nie łamie jakiś zasad, ale Rodney nie wydaje się zawiedziony.

\- W czym problem? – pyta McKay szczerze.

 _W mojej głowie_ \- chce odpowiedzieć John, ale spogląda tylko bezradnie na swój lewy nadgarstek. Jego prawa dłoń nada leży ponad jego głową.

McKay kiwa głową, jakby pojmował w lot o co chodzi.

\- Dojdziemy do tego – obiecuje Rodney. – Cała prawda o wiązaniu jest taka, że nie chodzi o wiązanie – informuje go. – Chodzi o kontrolę, a chcesz, żebym miał kontrolę nad tobą – wyjaśnia i John chce zaprzeczyć, ale Rodney kontynuuje. – Chcesz, żebym ci powiedział, że jesteś bezpieczny, że ze mną nic złego cię nie spotka. – I temu John nie może zaprzeczyć. – Chcesz przestać czuć się cały czas odpowiedzialny. I ja mogę ci to dać – ciągnie dalej Rodney. – Nie muszę cię do tego związać, ale na pewno sprawi ci to kiedyś przyjemność. Kiedy wspomnienia nie będą takie świeże – dodaje.

I John mu wierzy. Czuje się też tak, jakby cholerny ciężar spadł mu z serca, bo wydaje się, że nareszcie się porozumieli. Co cudowniejsze – nie musiał nawet wiele mówić. Rodney wydawał się wiedzieć doskonale czego potrzebował.

\- Chcesz zejść teraz na śniadanie? – pyta Rodney, ale w jego pokoju jest tak wspaniale.

Nie spał cztery dni, a to za długo nawet jak dla niego. Jego mięśnie bolą, a nie biegał nawet z Rononem, który skręcił kostkę podczas ostatniej misji. Keller upewniła się też zapewne, że będzie miała go na oku i chyba nie wypuszczała o porankach z łóżka. John naprawdę nie chciał znać szczegółów.

\- Nie. Możemy tutaj jeszcze zostać czy musisz iść do pracy? – pyta.

\- Normalnie nie budzę się o tej porze – odpowiada lekko zgryźliwie McKay. – Ale skoro znowu miałem nocnego gościa… - urywa. – Chcesz położyć się spać?

John kiwa przecząco głową. Nie jest w stanie zasnąć. Zerka znowu na swoje nadgarstki, a potem na McKaya, któremu nic nie umyka. I Rodney pochyla się nad jego ręką, a potem całuje wierzch jego dłoni, co zostawia mrowiące wrażenie na skórze. John nie zabiera jednak ręki, czekając na to co nadejdzie. I McKay wsuwa się na niego, siadając na jego biodrach okrakiem. Spodnie jego piżamy luźno zwisają na jego biodrach. Jego koszulka podjeżdża odrobinę do góry, gdy chwyta jego lewą rękę, nadal całując jego kłykcie, a potem kładzie ją ponad jego głową jak prawą poprzednio.

\- Trzymaj je tutaj – prosi McKay, chociaż John odbiera to jako rozkaz i jego całe ciało spina się w oczekiwaniu. – Czy mogę złapać cię w łokciach? – pyta Rodney.

\- Jasne – odpowiada zanim zdąża się nad tym dobrze zastanowić i jest nagle wyciągnięty pod przyjemnym ciężarem ciała Rodneya.

Jego ręce są wolne, nie jest skrępowany, a jednocześnie nie może się ruszyć. Między nimi jest cienka kołdra, ale jest pewien, że McKay i tak czuje jego twardego penisa, który mógłby przebijać mury. Wyrywa mu się z ust jęk, ale Rodney go całuje, nie prosząc o dostęp do jego ust, ale się go domagając. I otwiera się przed nim, bo McKay ma cholernie cudowne usta, a on mięknie pod nim, nie wiedząc za bardzo co się z nim dzieje.

Czuje na sobie uziemiający go ciężar Rodneya i ma wrażenie, że jest nim przykryty jak ciepłym kocem. Nie może uciec przed myślą, że McKay jest jedynym, co oddziela go od świata i może to nawet prawda w tej chwili. Nie musi niczego, bo Rodney bierze i daje mu to co uważa za słuszne, ale w granicach rozsądku, którego jest kapłanem od tak wielu lat. I John zna go, co jest cudowne, bo wie też, że nic z Rodneyem nie może być takie po prostu.

McKay wciska go w materac, jakby czerpał cholerną satysfakcję z tego, że John mu się tak łatwo poddaje. I fakty są takie, że mógłby się wyrwać. Jest wyszkolonym żołnierzem, ale coś wypełnia go od środka, gdy Rodney tak na niego naciska. I to jest cudowne uczucie. A jednocześnie czegoś mu brakuje, żeby przekroczyć tę cholerną granicę. A chce wiedzieć, co jest po drugiej stronie.

\- Nadgarstki – charczy, a Rodney zabiera pospiesznie dłonie, jakby bał się, że dotknął go zbyt wysoko.

To jednak jest tak bardzo cholernie nie problem. McKay zresztą patrzy na niego z ustami opuchniętymi od pocałunków i pytaniem w oczach. John w końcu decyduje się połknąć wstyd i mówi;

\- Chyba… - urywa, żeby się poprawić. – Dotknij ich. Jednak jestem masochistą, tylko nie nazywaj mnie małą dziwką, ssącą twojego kutasa – prosi.

Przez chwilę Rodney spogląda na niego w szoku, a potem krztusi się ze śmiechu.

\- Oglądałeś takie fatalne porno – informuje go McKay. – Mam jeszcze tak wiele do nauczenia cię – dodaje i to kategorycznie obietnica.


End file.
